1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying cases and in particular to carrying cases for display apparatus such a tablet computers, e book readers and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Tablet computers, e book readers and other electronic devices having relatively large displays are becoming more popular. Various types of carrying cases have been developed for safely transporting these devices. However, it is sometimes difficult to position these devices, while in a carrying case or not, for extended viewing or group viewing. By way of example, when reading an e book in bed, a user may be required to manually support the book which can be tiring. Although carrying cases have been developed for these various kinds of display devices, such cases do not provide sufficiently flexibility to support the device for comfortable viewing in a wide range of viewing conditions.
The present invention provides a carrying case which enables a single or group of viewers to enjoy a display apparatus under most viewing conditions. These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following Detailed Description of the Invention along with the drawings.